Kept waiting for a response (seguía esperando una respuesta)
by Manzana835
Summary: En un orfanato junto al mar, los niños son cuidados por una anciana monja, pero el inevitable dia llego, asi que por favor dinos "¿que deseas?"... Una respuesta. Aku no monogatari, basado en la cancion kept waiting for a response, que es un final alternativo


Keep waiting for a response

Desde muy pequeño me abandonaron.

No recuerdo quienes eran mi mama y mi papa.

Fui criado en un orfanato que estaba junto al mar.

Y ahí, la persona que nos ofrecía su apoyo era una anciana monja.

Ella era una mujer realmente amable, siempre sonreía, y a pesar de vivir en la pobreza todos éramos muy felices.

Realmente felices.

Paso el tiempo, días felices en los que trabajábamos muy duro para poder seguir adelante, pero sucedió lo inevitable, ella cayó enferma.

Mientras ella estaba recostada en su cama, yo y los demás niños que cuidaba nos acercamos a ella y le dijimos esto: "nos has estado cuidando todo este tiempo, y quisiéramos recompensarte por ello, así que no importa cuán absurdo sea, dinos ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

Ella nos miro y nos dio una de sus típicas sonrisas, esas que te hacían sentir que nada andaba mal, y en respuesta dijo: "Yo he estado esperando, desde hace mucho, una respuesta a mi carta, la envié cuando era joven, y en realidad me gustaría saber si llego a su destino… me gustaría saber si mi deseo ha podido ser cumplido, si todos mis pecados han podido ser perdonados, me gustaría saber la repuesta a mi carta… así que seguiré esperando"

Nosotros la miramos por un momento mientras ella observaba algún lugar perdido en la pared, hasta que cambio un poco su mirada a una mas compasiva y dijo "pero si no ha podido cumplirse, entonces por favor olvídenlo"

Seguimos ese día trabajando como siempre, pero todos teníamos esa duda esa carta… ¿a quien iría dirigida?

Todos nosotros teníamos aun esa preocupación, y esa duda, así que nos separamos y fuimos a buscar alguien que supiera de ello, pero no encontrábamos respuesta alguna.

Finalmente, casi al punto de la rendición, encontramos a un anciano pintor, creo que su nombre era Kyle, y él conocía el pasado de ella.

Nos conto la verdad.

"Ella, alguna vez, mato a mucha gente, hizo a muchos derramar lagrimas, y la persona a quien iba dirigida esa carta ya ha dejado este mundo, por lo que nunca tendrá una respuesta"

Pero aun así ella seguirá esperando, incluso si su cuerpo se termina pudriendo, ella esperara esa respuesta hasta que llegue.

Regresamos después de poco tiempo a casa, pero ya no había mucho tiempo.

Su vida estaba llegando a su fin.

El día en que ella se iría al cielo había llegado.

Así que me acerque a ella y puse en su mano un trozo de papel.

Lo había escrito esa misma noche.

Una falsa respuesta a su carta.

Ella le dio un pequeño vistazo.

Y dijo un último "gracias".

Su triste deseo había desaparecido.

Y aquella sonrisa había regresado a su rostro.

Nosotros nos lamentábamos en silencio.

Solo supimos cual había sido su pecado cuando todo había terminado.

.

.

.

Pero aun así ella seguirá esperando.

* * *

Se que es practicamente igual a la cancion, pero quise hacerlo, y es que lloro.

Para aquellos que no sepan de esto, esta cancion es una especie de final alternativo de aku no monogatari, aunque no es oficial, va despues de todo lo de regret message y asi, es cantada por len, pero en un papel distinto al del sirviente del mal, es solo un niño huerfano del que Rin se hacia cargo

ademas me parece que no es una cancion muy conocida, asi que ojala y si no la han escuchado lo hagan.

la anciana monja es Riliane, la hija del mal.

El anciano pintor es Kyle Marlon, el principe de azul de mas alla del mar, quien rechazo la propuesta de matrimonio con Riliane por su amor a Michaella, provocando la ira de Lucifenia y por ende la cacería de verde y la revolucion.

Se supone que el queria ser pintor, y despues de la revolucion de Lucifenia el se dedico a eso.

Ademas de que la cancion es una referencia a capriccio farce, con waiter.

evidentemente a quien iba dirigida la carta y ya no estaba en ese mundo era Allen, el sirviente del mal

mas que para ser un gran fic es para dar a conocer mas esta historia que tan hermosa es.


End file.
